1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printed circuit boards, and more particularly to a printed circuit board with a conductive component mounting pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
[Patent Document 1]: Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-183466 “Multilayer Printed Circuit Board” (published on Jul. 7, 2005)
The Background Art of the Patent Document 1 has described a flip-chip mounting system printed circuit board using suitable technology such as solder bump in which a solder resist layer 70 is formed on an upper layer of a via hole 160 and a conductor circuit 158, bumps 76U and 76D being formed on the via hole 160 and the conductor circuit 158 through an opening portion 71 of the solder resist layer 70. An IC (integrated circuit, not shown) chip may be electrically connected to the printed circuit board by C4 (flip-chip) mounting.
However, the above Patent Document 1 fails to mention a printed circuit board with a component mounting pin disclosed in the present invention.